Video content, including online videos, as well as video content items, such as, for example, video advertisements, continue to increase in use and importance. It is often desired, for example, that video content items or video advertisements be, among other things, high-performance, yet with minimal intrusiveness or negative impact on user experience as a whole.
While the invention is described with reference to the above drawings, the drawings are intended to be illustrative, and the invention contemplates other embodiments within the spirit of the invention.